Talk:Jessica Rabbit/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416004226
Jessica Rabbit is the tritagonist and is Roger's wife in the book and movie. In the book, she was an amoral, up-and-coming star and former comic character, over whom her estranged husband, comic strip star Roger Rabbit, obsessed. She is re-imagined in the film as a sultry, but moral, cartoon singer at a Los Angeles supper club called The Ink and Paint Club. She is one of several suspects in the framing of her husband, who is a famous cartoon star. She is voiced by Kathleen Turner. Amy Irving was cast to sing "Why Don't You Do Right" (a blues song made famous by Peggy Lee) for Jessica's first scene in the movie. Jessica was based on Lauren Bacall, Rita Hayworth in Gilda (1946), and Veronica Lake (noted for her famous "Peek-A-Boo" hairstyle). She is one of the most famous sex symbols on the animated screen her big breasts long legs and butt made her a beautiful sex symbol. She claims to Eddie Valiant, "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way," which has become a popular quote. She deeply loves her husband Roger, claiming that he makes her laugh and that he makes a more fitting husband than Goofy. It was said by her animators, that Jessica is so "exuberant", because they wondered how far they could take her behavior without comments from the Walt Disney Studios. After the film, Jessica also appeared in the Roger Rabbit/Baby Herman shorts Tummy Trouble as a nurse, Roller Coaster Rabbit as a damsel in distress, and Trail Mix-Up as a park ranger. In Tummy Trouble and Roller Coaster Rabbit she made no impression, but in Trail Mix-Up Roger fantasizes over her, calling her a 'babe in the woods' and panting like a dog. She also appeared frequently in the Roger Rabbit comic book series, and she had her own feature in most issues of Roger Rabbit's Toontown such as "Beauty Parlor Bedlam," where she comes face to face with female weasel counterpart, Winnie. With the success of the film and upon the opening of Disney's MGM Studios on May 1, 1989, the film's characters featured prominently in the company. After taking the Backlot Tram Tour, various props decorated the streets including two different photo opportunities with Jessica: a glittery cardboard cutout and "The Loony Bin" photo shop which allowed you to take pictures in costume standing next to an actual cartoon drawing of characters from the film. There was also a plethora of merchandise including Jessica Rabbit rub-on stickers called "pressers". Disagreements between the Walt Disney Company, Amblin Entertainment (Spielberg) and Gary Wolf (jointly owning rights to the characters) made it difficult for any merchandise or projects to get off the ground and caused the halt of the short film, Hare in My Soup, and the next film Who Discovered Roger Rabbit. In this prequel, Roger meets his bride-to-be, Jessica Krupnick. A completed score by Alan Silvestri is said to exist as well as test footage and computer generated versions of the characters. Also cancelled was an animated TV series, which was replaced by a show called Bonkers about a feline cop. Many park attractions never got out of development, lady bug kim Kardashian,ect Kelly devine